1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous composition for outdoor, indoor, facade and roof paints having a biocidal action.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, dispersion paints are used as a composition for outdoor, indoor, facade and roof paints, in particular in the construction industry. When used, in particular, in areas of high humidity, such as, for example, in damp rooms, for example in the food and textile industry, in swimming baths, kitchens, bathrooms and cellars, but also in living spaces, sleeping spaces and offices, and if organic components are present at the same time, there is a danger of the formation of mould. There is also an increased risk of mould fungus formation in areas of missing or insufficient insulation of the external walls and/or of thermal bridges or thermal weak spots in the external envelope. In practice, the areas of facades and roofs can often be found to be affected on the surfaces with algae, lichens, as well as fungi. In the state of the art, biocidal additives are used in compositions for indoor, facade and roof paints, the biocidal additives at the same time acting as film and pot preservatives, which, however, have the disadvantage of being toxic, which is why the use of these substances is subject to legal regulations as regards to type and quantity. In addition, these substances have a period of action that is very limited with regard to its duration, due to their volatility and their lack of chemical long-term stability. Thus, isothiazolinones are often used as preservatives in dispersion paints. However, it is known that compounds such as 5-chloro-2-methyl-2,3-dihydroisothiazole-3-one (MCI) and 2-methyl-2,3-dihydroisothiazole-3-one (MI) have an allergenic potential or are toxic.